Cuando tu volviste
by israel.frias.12
Summary: La vida presenta oportunidades maravillosas solo es cuestión de saber reconocerlas…


**Cuando tú volviste**

**Taichi-Kun:**

No sé siquiera si leerás esta carta. No después de que me dijeras que no querías verme nunca más, pero yo necesito decirte esto aunque sea para poder dejar salir esta bruma que me asfixia.

Sé que nuestra historia está pintada por miles de vivencias. Que somos más que familia al meterse en nuestra sangre la unión de ser Niños Elegidos.

Que somos, o fuimos, la Pareja Dorada. Si, lo sé, el nombre ahora nos es estúpido, pero que gran importancia tuvo para nosotros, o por lo menos yo así lo creí.

Sé que debes estar enfermo al leer como trato de suavizar todo recordando un pasado hermoso; pero no puedes negar la historia, por más que la odies y por más que me odies ahora.

Taichi-Kun, tú como yo sabes que por mucho fuimos uno en más de una forma, pero con el tiempo y la paz que nos trajo el saber que ahora no había nada que nos acechara desde más del mitico Digimundo, comenzamos a vernos como realmente somos.

Te aburriste de mí. Simplemente. Nunca estuve a tu altura y con el pasó de los meses, mi simpleza, que antes te encantaba, se volvió plomo muerto en tu ánimo.

Y lo noté, me di cuenta en tus miradas huidizas, de fastidio. Me di cuenta en tu desatención. El celular se volvió el gran intermediario entre mis ganas de abrazarte y tus ganas de huir.

¿Es mentira lo que digo?

Cada vez eran menos frecuentes tus visitas. ¿Crees que no noté que cancelabas nuestras citas para irte con Yamato-Kun o tus compañeros de Futbol?

¿Entonces por qué te sorprende lo que sucedió en respuesta?

Yo estaba helada, no sabía qué hacer para volver a tenerte. ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?

Y entonces fue cuando llego el.

No se si el se acerco, o si yo lo busque inconcientemente o si todo fue un plan de Mimi para hacerme sonreir de nuevo. Pero ya no me importa.

El me dio su calor. El me abrazó en su corazón y poco a poco me dio lo que tú ya no tenías para mí.

Ichijouji-Kun una vez me conto que cuando el te abraza, sientes el calor de su corazon. No me mintio.

Le conté mi dolor y mis lágrimas de adolescente herida se derramaron en sus hombros. Me dijo que todo estaría bien y que quizá solo era una etapa tuya.

¿Sabes que es lo irónico? Que el, a quien tanto menospreciaste, a quien tanto subestimaste y quien alguna vez tanto te admiro, tenía razón.

Lo tuyo fue una etapa. Deseabas a alguien intrépida, atrevida. Alguien que te robara un beso y fuera más allá.

Deseabas algo que no era yo.

Y después de que tuviste tu aventura con aquella chica de Francia. Cuando te uso y te abandonó. Fue cuando esa etapa tuya cerró. Y volviste.

Si Taichi-Kun, yo supe de esa aventura tuya. Para aquel tiempo solo llegabas a casa a fingir que te divertías conmigo un par de horas a la semana.

Y no le eches la culpa a Sora-San o a Takeru-Kun. Ellos solo querian lo mejor para nosotros.

En el principio de ese final mi pecho se quemaba por saber que mientras me ignorabas en mi casa salías de allí a verte con alguien más que te daba lo que deseabas.

Y la almohada estaba permanentemente húmeda mientras me torturaba pensando qué es lo que estaba mal conmigo.

De mis restos pulverizados el me recogió y acunó en su pecho. Me dijo que era un persona hermosa y que no debía llorar.

Desde aquel entonces nos hicimos mas unidos. Cada uno tenia su vida pero siempre tenia o hacia un tiempo para mi, y yo lo hacia para el.

Y una noche simplemente me deje llevar por las olas de su cuerpo y su voz. Y amanecí siendo otra en sus brazos.

Y hubo luz ese amanecer.

Senti miedo por como lo tomarian los demas, sobre todo tu hermana. No imaginas lo aliviada que me senti cuando Hikari-Chan me dijo que me apoyaba y estaba contenta por mi. Que el me haria feliz.

Y realmente me sentia tan feliz, como nunca lo estuve.

Hasta que volviste. Hasta que tu etapa de rebeldía acabo.

Pero Taichi-Kun, para entonces yo había vivido muchas cosas.

Te había ya odiado, añorado, extrañado, olvidado y perdonado.

Mis heridas estaban cicatrizadas y cuando te vi frente a mi puerta, no negaré que me sorprendí a sobremanera, pero ya no sentía la muerte por dentro.

Y fue cuando lo viste a el que supiste la verdad. Llegó de súbito y me dio un leve beso en la mejilla y dio la vuelta para darnos privacidad.

El sabía que debíamos hablar.

Pero tú me gritaste, me insultaste, me agrediste. Fue una estupidez, hasta que el se puso entre los dos y te exigio que te fueras.

Cuando tu volviste no tenías forma de saber que yo había visitado nuevamente el Digimundo, con el, que me ayudo a superarlo todo.

Un ser que calmó mis lágrimas y las volvió risas.

Alguien que no desespera que mi cultura general estuviera limitada a mi entorno y que encuentra gracia en alguna de mis ingenuidades.

Alguien que hace especial mi simpleza.

Alguien que se parece a ti, pero que al final son totalmente diferentes.

Para cuando tú volviste Daisuke-Kun y yo éramos felices recorriendo el mundo en pleno vuelo, literalmente. Veemon es realmente increible cuando evoluciona.

El me ama por ser quien soy y por como soy.

Yo lo amo por qué me escucha y me aprecia he intenta entenderme.

Pero sobre todo porque me enseñó a amar sin condiciones.

No sé qué esperabas cuando volviste. Pero es obvio que no sería retomar nuestra vieja relación. Si es que esta alguna vez existió.

Esta carta va con la finalidad de decirte que siempre tendrás una amiga en mí, si aún te interesa; y de dejar en claro que aquí no hay un culpable, sino dos.

Te deseo lo mejor siempre y por siempre. Y de verdad espero que encuentres lo que buscas.

Pero ya no será aquí.

Te pido además de que retires la amenaza contra Daisuke-Kun. El no tiene nada que ver en esto y se lo debes. Y entiende de una vez, si lo llegas a lastimar, no solo ni Agumon ni Hikari-Chan estaran de tu lado, sino que hare que te arrepientas por el resto de tu vida.

Y, justo como alguna vez quisiste, Taichi-Kun, esta vez hablo muy en serio...

**Atte. Meiko Mochizuki**


End file.
